Wild Wonder of Love
by MrsSnyder
Summary: They moved to Texas in the year 1876. Bella the age of 2 with he brother, Emmett age of 6. They moved right next to the Cullen Ranch. Edward and Bella quickly become friends. Western. Rated for future Lemons and Limes. All couples, mainly B
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING!!!! No Twilight characters… nothing…

1876

Texas had just become a state and the young Cullen family was prosperous.

Owning a cattle farm was a lot of work, but Carlisle with his wife, Esme, son, Edward, and his nephew, Jasper.

Just recently a family claimed land right next to them.

Carlisle and his family rode over to the neighboring home. Esme had fixed a delicious cake for the family as a welcoming gift.

Carlisle adopted his nephew, Jasper at the age of 3 and now is 6, after his brother and his wife died. He has received one, of the two twins. Jasper's sister, Rosalie, she had going to her mother's sister.

Carlisle had wished he could have kept the twins together, but that was not what happens since Carlisle was not married when he got Jasper.

Esme had Edward, there 2 year old son, on her back. He was enjoying his ride with his mother.

Approaching the house of the new neighbors, Jasper sighed hating that the ride was taking so long.

Upon reaching the house Carlisle dismantled fast, and pulled Jasper off the back of his horse.

"Uncle Carlisle, Why are we here?"

"Jasper we are here to greet our new neighbors."

"What are neighbors?"

"People that live next to you."

"Okay."

Jasper was satisfied with just that simple of an answer. Behind Esme came Edwards chatter of learn how to say these new and strange words.

Knocking on the door a young woman came to the door.

"Hello, How may I help you?"

"We are the neighbors and we came to introduce ourselves," Carlisle said smoothly.

"Oh how nice! I am Renee Swan, my husband I currently putting our son and daughter down for a nap."

"Splendid!"

"Well come on in. I am about to start dinner."

Esme smiled looking at the young woman in front of her.

"Do you mind if I add our sons up there?"

"Oh my go ahead."

Charlie was coming down the stairs while Esme was on her way up.

"Good day mama. Can I help you?"

"I just wanted to put our sons down to take a nap too."

"I'll take him and put him in the crib with our Bella. And the other can share the bed with Emmett."

Esme descended the stairs with Charlie, heading to the lounge where Renee and Carlisle sat.

"Carlisle, they have the most beautiful son and daughter."

Carlisle just smiled and stood to greet Charlie.

"Well, hello stranger. My name is Carlisle. I am the closes person to you in 10 miles."

Charlie just laughed, "Name is Charlie. I see you brought something?"

"Esme thought it would be nice to bring a house warming gift."

"Renee, why don't you start some dinner?"

Esme followed Renee to the kitchen to start a mean meal for everyone.

"So, your boy there has middy blond hair," Renee started to peel potatoes, trying to start small talk.

"Oh, he is Carlisle's nephew. His parents were killed by savages. Carlisle took him in before we got married."

"Oh poor thing."

"Our son is Edward; he just turned two last week."

"Now he was a cutie. He has your hair."

Esme laughed, Edward always had his hair commented on. His bronze hair just stood out where ever you go. And those green eyes were going to be breaking a lot of hearts.

"That daughter of yours is a cutie too. I could just eat her up."

"Well, she was our little miracle. The doctors told us that we couldn't have any more children, but a few weeks after that we found that we were having Bella. I just knew, before she was born, that it was going to be a girl."

Renee just cracked a smile remembering that time.

"How old will she be this coming snow?"

"She turns 2 in September."

"Oh, and the boy?"

"That would be our Emmett. He loves protecting his baby sister. He is turning 7 in May."

"Joyful, our Jasper turns 7 in March."

Emmett was already showing he was going to be a huge help on the ranch when he became of age, already showing those meaty muscles growing under his skin.

While Esme and Renee were planning on which Cullen should marry Bella, Carlisle and Charlie were talking about crops and cattle.

During the hole ordeal downstairs, Edward and Bella were playing sitting there babbling toeach other, becoming quick friends.

AN: Ok everyone this is my new story. Tell me what you think. Bella and Emmett brother sister? Next post will probably be next week... COMMENT!


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Well I was asked if there will be lemons later on and the answer is YES! I am a huge perv. Well there are links on my profile to what they were wearing at dinner. Edward, Jacob, and Charlie have the same type outfits through the story. I will post more links to the outfits they will wear on a regular bases. I decided to add chapter two and three together. So that it will be a longer read, and I am planning to make chapters longer now**

**Ok hope you enjoy this next chapter. No lemons just yet. I may throw a Lime into to here…. But between who? *evil smile***

16 years later

Bella sat between her parents at the Cullen's house. A few days ago Jasper asked her to marry him.

She still had not giving him an answer, but she had no idea if she wanted to marry him. Jasper had always been there for her, protected her from his jackass brother, Edward.

She had started to read Jane Austen's book, Pride and Prejudice. She just wanted her own Mr. Darcy, but was Jasper the one to be him.

Her parents were making small talk about the ranch with each other. Emmett was still out gathering cattle that had gone astray.

Edward was also missing from the table. She started to wonder where he was at; it had turned dark a few hours ago.

Before she knew it the front door burst open revealing the Cullen's flighty cowboy son, Edward, and his best friend Jacob.

"Good Evening, Edward, Jacob. Please join us for dinner," Carlisle requested of his son.

"Let us clean up first," Edward glanced toward Bella. She gasped at the look of wonting in his eyes.

"Hurry we are about to say grace," Esme said putting a steaming bowl of potatoes on the table.

After a few minutes Edward and Jacob came back down stairs. Edward sat down between his father and Jasper.

Jacob stood there looking at Bella and then at Esme.

"I'm sorry, Esme. But Dad is waiting for me to get home. Would you mind boxing us up some?"

"Oh, that is fine. How is he doing since the accident?"

"Well he is getting better every day in the chair."

Esme went and grabbed two plates filling them up with food. Jake balanced them skill fully in both hands and walked out the door.

"Poor boy, having to take care of his father," Esme said thinking back to when Billy was the best Rancher around.

"What exactly happened? We just heard stories of what happened in town," Charlie asked Carlisle.

"Well, he was trying to break a mustang. When all of the sudden it bucked him off, then came down on the middle of his back. Poor man was paralyzed. He had to sell the ranch and everything. We hired Jacob here to work for us."

Edward just huffed, "Jacob could have run that ranch by himself."

"Edward, quite, now say grace," Esme chimed in.

"Oh lord bless this food we are about to eat. Amen," he said quickly, since he had not eaten since breakfast.

He picked up the beautiful pot roast that his mother made, passing it down toward his father. Bella sat next to Edward's favorite dish, green beans with jalapenos. All the food had made a round trip.

Edward swallowed the food whole, burning his tongue a few times. Bella, like the rest of the group, ate with a gentle ease.

"So, what is on the conversational menu tonight?" Edward sighed, with a full belly.

"Well, Jasper proposed to Bella," Carlisle said with excitement in his voice.

Bella's eyes flew open, like a deer in headlights. He had already told his parents?

"Though Bella has not accepted yet," Jasper said with a shy smile.

Edward was silent, all that went through his head was, _WHAT? That Bastard she is my girl._ He clenched and unclenched his hand not wanting to hear this.

"Well, Esme this was a wonderful dinner," Bella said quickly, trying to start a new conversation.

"Thank you, Bella," Esme said, feeling the tension in the air, "I bet you and your parents should start heading home before it gets too much darker."

"Oh my, I forgot the time," Renee said trying to help Esme with the hints.

"Well, I think it is time for us to go then. Sorry we could not stay any longer, Carlisle," Charlie said while rising.

The Swan family got upon their horses and road home swiftly.

Edward and Jasper retired to their room, where Edward could confront Japer.

"What the hell where you thinking Japer?"

"I was thinking that Bella had matured in to a beautiful woman and I want to marry her."

"I claimed her though."

"When?" Jasper looked skeptic on this.

"When we were 10."

"That doesn't count; we were too young then to know anything. Besides you are not right for Bella. She needs someone refine, not a cowboy."

Edward just kept quite. He could not disagree with that. He was a nothing, he wasn't even getting the ranch when his father died.

He lay down quietly in his bed, thinking on how he could win Bella's heart. He drifted off into a deep sleep, dreaming of her.

That evening, Bella rose from her bed. She couldn't sleep, it had been a eventful day and her brain was going a million miles a minute.

She gently tiptoed down the stairs to the barn.

This was the one place where she could think. She walked over to her mare, Critter.

Bella brushed Critter's all black coat, and then traced the white horseshoes shape on her forehead with her finger.

Critter just rubbed her face into Bella's hand. Bella reached down grabbing a carrot and feeding it to her.

"Oh my gosh Critter, you never believe what happened."

The horse just looked at her, grunting at her name.

"Well Jasper proposed, I have not accepted yet. And I think Edward likes me, maybe even Jacob."

Critter nudged her wanting another carrot.

"I have no idea what to do."

Bella moved over to a pile of hay next to her, lying down to just think. Before she knew it she had drifted off into sleep.

"_Bella," He moaned in her ear. _

_She felt his hands all over her, but who is it? She moaned in pleasure as he touched her core. _

_Placing a finger in her, then another, and then suckling on her naked bosom._

_It felt so good. She opened her eyes to see JACOB! Then she blinked and it was Edward. One more blink and it was Jasper. _

She woke up, hitting her head on a barrel of water. She was panting and felt her womanly areas wet.

"Oh my gosh! Critter, you will never believe how crazy of a dream I just had."

"How crazy?" the velvet voice said behind her.

Bella jumped five feet in the air, she turned to see Edward.

"Edward I am not decent. Get out of here!"

"Bella you in the barn it is free rain over who comes in here."

"Not if you don't live here."

"Charlie, told me to get Explorer warmed up."

Edward's eyes traced every curve on her body in her long night shirt.

"Fine, but stop looking at me like that."

Edward snapped his head up to look her straight in the eyes. He felt his erection grow in his pants. It was already there from the dream he had last night of her, and now this just made he even harder.

Bella walked by him to exit. He watched her apple ass walk past him.

Soon Bella returned to the barn fully dressed in a leather skirt and button up shirt.

Edward was gone; Bella looked high and low to see if she could find him.

"Oh well."

She grabbed Critter and jumped on to her back. She rode out into the pastor to see Edward on Explorer. She could also see Jacob riding up the lane toward her house.

"Hey Bella," Jacob said a little too excited.

"Hello Jacob. What are you doing here?"

"I went to the Cullen's and they told me Edward was over here."

"Well he is working out Explorer. I could have done that," She scuffed at his name.

Edward waved at them.

"Bella, are you going to marry Jasper?" he held his head low so she couldn't see the fear on his face.

"I really don't know Jake. I don't think that I have feelings for him, but it would be a good match."

"But you don't love him?"

"I don't think I know what love is yet. I am so young. I mean I am only 18."

"Well Edward is getting impatient; we better get over to him."

They rode up to Edward; there was a glare on his face toward Jacob.

"By the way Bella, where is Emmett?" Jacob asked wondering where her muscular brother was.

"He rode into town to see someone."

"Who?"

"Heck if I know."

"Now Bella, that ain't language for a lady," Edward said holding back a laugh, from the face she gave him.

"Hell Edward, I have heard worse," Jacob said cracking up.

Bella saw a strange woman ride up to her house. All she could tell that she had short black hair and a small body frame.

"You guys I am going to go pick some berries. Would you guys like to join?"

"Sure Bella. You need at least one big strong man to protect you," Jacob said flexing his muscles.

"Yeah right Jake," Edward said pinching his arm where the muscle was at. He laughed when Jacob jumped and fell off his horse.

Bella laughed with her two best friends. They all rode out to the small forest connected to the Swan Ranch.

They came riding back around sunset too see the stranger's horse still there.

"Well Bella looks like you have company for the night," Edward said smugly.

"Probably someone you hope to get into their skirt," Bella said with a slight amount of worry in her voice.

"Bella, what did we talk about, about ways ladies should talk."

"Are you both going to come in for dinner?"

"Sure," Jacob said without a doubt.

"What about your dad?"

"I can take a plate to him, right?" Bella nodded, "Then it will be fine."

They all entered the home seeing Charlie and Renee with the company. She was small with short hair; she looked rugged, like she hadn't bathed in a month.

"Bella this is your cousin, Alice," Renee said introducing someone she had never meet.

"Hi, I am Bella," she held out her hand to Alice.

Alice just bound over and pulled Bella into a hug.

"It is nice to meet you, Bella. Who are these two young men?" Just now noticing Jacob and Edward.

"Oh, this is Edward Cullen; his family owns the Cullen Ranch right next to ours, and this is Jacob Black; He lives a in between our homes. Momma, I invited Jake and Edward to dinner, I hope that is fine."

"It is fine; did you get some berries to serve with the pie?"

Bella nodded, handing her the bowl of fresh blackberries.

The dinner was served and there was quite banter. Soon after Edward and Jacob left, Emmett arrived home.

"Emmett, where have you been?" Renee asked her son.

"I saw an old friend. Alice?"

"Emmett it has been so long! I remember when we were making mud pies," Alice hugged Emmett.

"Well Alice, you will be bunking with Bella," Renee told them.

"I will show you to our room," Bella trudged up the stairs to her room, which was now being shared with this new strange cousin.

Bella entered the room seeing a new bed in her room. It had a homemade blanket on it that her mother had made her for her coming of age to marry. All she could wait for was the blanket celebrating her marriage.

Both her and Alice got ready for bed and lay down.

"Bella?" Alice asked quietly not wanting to wake up her cousin if she was asleep.

"Yes?"

"Is that Edward or Jacob your betrothed?"

"No, oh no. Jasper has asked me, Edward's brother, but I still haven't decided on a answer."

"Well they both look at you like they own you."

"I know. I know that I am pleasurable for Edward to look at, I can tell he gets bigger in his pants when he sees me," she blushed at admitting that, "But I don't know about Jacob."

"I think they both like you, maybe even love you."

Bella buried her head into her pillow, "We need to go to bed, Alice. We probably will have a huge day tomorrow."

Both drifted off into a dreamless sleep.

**AN: Well here is chapter 3. Wooh!!! 2 chapters in one day!!!! WOOH!!! **

**Anyways, the names of the 2 horses are the names of my 2 cats. Lol I love my kitties!!! There was a little lime like situation…. Naughty Bella… anyways R&R!!! **


	3. Chapter 3

**OK I know it has been forever I have had a lot on my plate with college finals. Anyways here is the next chapter! Tell me what you think.**

That morning Bella woke to a knocking on the door. Bella rolled over to see if her dear cousin was woken by the same knocking. There Alice sat, staring at the door, unmoving. She was dressed in a light brown suede skirt and a pale blue blouse.

"Alice, just answer the door," Bella groaned not wanting to get up.

But Alice still did not answer the door. Bella gave a harsh sigh, now irritated with her cousin. She got up and quickly got dressed in something that would be descent for company. Bella walked carefully to the door and opened it. It was her mother.

_Why did Alice make a big deal of this?_

"It is breakfast time, you two," Renee said, smiling looking at the small room where the two girls slept.

Both Bella and Alice hurried down the stairs to enjoy a delicious meal.

"How long did I over sleep?"

"Bella, you deserve to over sleep every now and then. Besides you need to show Alice the day to day around here."

Renee placed a plate down in front of each of them, scrambled eggs, bacon and toast. Both ate quickly and gleefully. After their plates were empty, they cleaned any trace of the meal off.

"Since today is Tuesday, we need to gather eggs, check on the piglets, and stretch the horses."

"Bella will you run to town for me?" Renee asked.

"What do you need mother?" Bella hated going to town, it meant she would have to get one of the guys to escort them there.

"Well I need some more flour and some salt. We will need to cure the meat after your father kills the cow tonight."

Bella grabbed Alice's hand and pulled her toward the stable. Bella walked to the stall next to her beloved Critter. Bella started to brush the all grey mare.

"Alice, this is Explorer. She is very nice, but she and Critter like to race each other. You will be riding her today."

Bella walked pass Alice getting the bridle and saddle for both their horses. They mounted and went to the Cullen's to see if Edward or Jasper would escort them. Upon arriving Bella saw Edward and Jacob trying to break a wild Stallion. They were both shirtless and she could see every day of hard work on their body. She let out a slight moan in pleasure and need. Alice noticed this and smiled remembering last night's conversation.

"Bella will we be asking for an escort or for a show?" Alice giggled at the drool that started to form at the corner of her mouth.

"We will ask Jasper," Bella sighed at this. This meant she had to spend time and give him hopes for a future with her.

Bella gave a quick rap on the door of the Cullen's house. Esme answered in a white cotton dress, that made her look like an angel.

"Hello Bella, Come on in." She had such a warm smile on her face.

"Esme this is my cousin Alice."

"Well Hello Alice. You look just like Charlie."

Both Alice and I started laughing, since Alice was Renee's niece.

"We are actually here to see if Jasper will escort us to town and back."

Esme glowed with excitement, "I will go get him."

She left them in the front room alone. Soon she returned to them with Jasper. He had a huge smile on his face, which soon changed the minute he saw Alice. Bella wasn't sure of what emotion was in his eyes, but it was something she had never seen before. The three friends left for a 3 hour ride to town. The whole way Alice chattered about the differences between here and New Orleans, which was a lot.

They finally arrived to the small town of Forks. Jasper headed straight to the Saloon, while Bella and Alice went to the small general store. The picked up the goods that they come for and also bought some spices that were starting to get low at the house.

They trudged to the Saloon to pick up Jasper. Upon entering they saw Emmett. Bella walked over to her brother, which looked might comfy with a dancer on his lap.

"Emmett! What are you doing? Is this were you have been this whole time?"

"Bella quite down. We will talk about this at home."

"Like you are ever home Emmett."

"Rosalie this is my sister, Bella."

"Pleasure to meet you Bella," She had a sly look on her face like it wasn't really that pleasurable for her, nor was it for me.

"Emmett, why don't you bring Rosalie back to the house and we can talk and have dinner?" Alice interrupted so that there wasn't much more of a scene to be caused.

Bella nodded, Alice walked over to Jasper grabbing his hand and leading the way out of the Saloon.

The ride back seemed longer then the ride there, maybe it was the tension between Bella and Emmett, or Alice and Jasper making lovey dovey faces at each other. Either way Bella never felt more alone then now.

Jasper separated from the group when they got to the Swan Ranch. They all walked into the house to find some pork and bean soup on the table. Bella looked at her father knowing that tomorrow her and her father would be killing and skinning the cow.

Bella turned to look at her brother and his lover. She was beautiful, long blond hair with a toned delicate body. That was one thing Bella was not, delicate. The Family sat down at the table digging in quietly.

"So, Emmett, Where did you meet Rosalie? The Saloon?" Bella scuffed not liking Rosalie already.

"Well actually no. I was riding into town when I saw her lost out on the plan. She looked like she had been traveling for days." Emmett gave a smile of love to his woman.

"I feel in love with him that moment," Rosalie said batting her eyes at him.

"She wanted to earn some money, before I introduced her to you. But Bella just had to come to town today."

"Why did you want to do that hon?" Renee said, loving this new woman in Emmett's life.

"I didn't want you to think I was with Emmy for the money."

_EMMY! What was this girl on?_ Bella and Alice thought at the exact same time.

"May I be excused?" Bella and Alice said at the same time, they looked at each other laughing.

"Why? We have a guest," Charlie spoke for the first time that night.

"Well the ride was a long ride and I was surprised by finding Emmett with Rosalie," Bella chocked on the name of this woman trying to steal her big brother.

"Then you two may be excused."

Alice and Bella ran up the stairs, Bella wanting to try "girl talk" again. After both were dressed and tucked in their beds.

"Bella, that Jasper is a looker! He is yummy!" Alice was screeching as loud as she could without causing the family down stairs to notice.

"You know Jasper proposed to me right?"

"Damn!"

"Alice! That is not lady like!"

"I don't care. It is only you and me here."

Bella sighed, "What do you think about this Rosalie?"

"Total Bitch!"

"Alice lady talk please."

"I think you are just frustrated about seeing those half naked boys today."

_Ok girl talk was now over._ "Good night Alice."

At that Bella turned over and went to sleep.

Bella was woken by Alice's screams, as was the rest of the house. Turning over to see nothing physically wrong with her, she shock Alice awake.

"Alice, What is wrong?"

She just moaned and rolled back over. The rest of the house was now at the door of the room.

"What happened?" They all asked at once, going into a million more questions at the same time.

"She is fine now, you all can go back to sleep."

Bella closed the door on the questioning family and rolled back into bed.

**Confused yet? Read and Review!**


End file.
